libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Veiled Lord
Veiled lords are few and far between, for few rulers will stand idly by while these masters of the battlefield grow in strength and draw armies to their banner. Those veiled lords who do survive to grow into their full power are a truly terrifying sight to behold, laying waste to their foes with devastating combat techniques and girding their followers in powerful veils. Essence Gambit In addition to the standard effects of any gambit he performs, the veiled lord also gains 1 point of temporary essence each time he successfully performs a gambit. This essence lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 the veiled lord’s class level + his Charisma modifier. The veiled lord cannot have more than ½ his total character level in temporary essence gained via this ability at one time. If the veiled lord fails a gambit while benefiting from temporary essence, his rake penalty includes the loss of 1 point of temporary essence. This alters the warlord’s gambit feature normally gained at 1st level. Veiled Legion At 1st level, the veiled lord gains the ability to shape any one veil of his choice. Starting at 3rd level, the veiled lord may, as a standard action, share the effects of this veil including any bonuses for invested Essence with all allies within 30 feet. The veiled lord and his allies use the veiled lord’s Charisma modifier as their primary veilweaving modifier to determine any effects or DCs of veil abilities granted in this manner. These benefits last for 3 + the veiled lord’s Charisma modifier in rounds. Allies who end their turn outside of the radius of this effect immediately lose its benefits. At 6th and 14th level, the veiled lord gains the ability to shape an additional veil of his choice and may choose to share the effects of either of these veils with his allies, though he may still only share one veil at a time in this way. At 8th, 13th, and 18th level the veiled lord increases the range of this ability by an additional 10 feet. The veiled lord may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 1 + his Charisma modifier. This replaces the warleader ability and the bonus feats gained at 1st, 6th and 14th level. Essence Eruption Starting at 10th level, whenever the veiled lord or an ally currently benefiting from his veiled legion ability scores a critical hit with a martial maneuver, he gains 3 points of temporary essence. This temporary essence stacks with that granted by his essence gambit ability. This replaces the bonus feat normally gained at 10th level. Veilsworn Strike Starting at 13th level, whenever the veiled lord scores a critical hit with any of his strikes or gambits, he may choose to activate his veiled legion ability as an immediate action. If his veiled legion ability is already active when he scores a critical hit with any of his strikes or gambits, he instead extends its duration for 3 additional rounds. This replaces the improved warleader ability normally gained at 13th level. Legion Mastery At 17th level, whenever the veiled lord uses his veiled legion ability he may share the effects of all three veils gained via his veiled legion ability with all affected allies. If the veiled lord has the ability to bind any of the veils shared via this ability, allies affected by his veiled legion ability also gain the benefits of the bind. This replaces the master warleader ability normally gained at 17th level. Category:Warlord archetypes Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries